A Invasora
by Sukah
Summary: Uma nova garota surge para acabar com os dias de paz do Clube de Anfitriões.
1. Chapter 1

Hi o/  
Essa é a minha primeira fic de Ouran nn tenho projeto para mais algumas xD mas primeiro quero ver se consigo terminar essa \o espero que gostem o/  
A sim, Ouran High School Host Club e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem XD  
Sakura foi uma personagem criada por mim exclusivamente para essa fic o/

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
A academia privada Ouran é definida por primeiramente, famílias de prestígio, e segundo, por riqueza.  
Pessoas ricas têm muito tempo livre. Então, esse é o Clube Ouran de Anfitriões, com belos garotos que passam seu tempo dando hospitalidade para essas amáveis damas que também passam seu tempo se beneficiando destes.  
É um elegante jogo exclusivo para essa escola de super ricos.  
- Bem-vindo!  
Novamente as portas do Clube de Anfitriões de Ouran estavam abertas. Meninas entrando e se acomodando cada uma em um canto da sala de música, que hoje estava sem tema algum, devido à falta de tempo de Tamaki, que estava resolvendo assuntos com seu pai, e por isso deixara o clube nas mãos dos demais membros.  
- Haruhi, poderia trazer um pouco de chá? – Kyouya ainda estava fechando as contas do dia anterior.  
Haruhi deixou a xícara na mesa ao lado dele e foi até outra mesa mais no canto da sala, onde três adoráveis donzelas a esperavam para serem entretidas, e ela, para diminuir sua conta com o clube.  
- Haruhi, o que você faz com o seu cabelo? – Começou a falar a que estava sentada na cadeira da esquerda.  
- Ahn, bem... eu lavo e deixo secar ao sol.  
- Ele é tão bonito! – Desta vez foi a do meio que falou, enquanto olhava para o cabelo de Fujioka.  
-Ah, muito obrigado. – Haruhi sorriu meigamente e inclinou a cabeça.  
- AAAAAHHH. – As três meninas que estavam junto dela começaram a dar gritinhos frenéticos enquanto vários corações surgiam ao redor da mesa.  
E assim foi transcorrendo o dia dos anfitriões, todos trabalhando, corações lotando a sala, moças gritando, e por fim, moças indo embora. Afinal, uma hora o clube tem que fechar e somar os lucros obtidos.  
- Hoje o dia foi bom. – Comentou Kyouya enquanto terminava de fazer contas e digitar alguma coisa em seu computador.  
- E cansativo. – Cortou Kaoru enquanto sentava ao lado de Hikaru. – Está na hora de fazermos algo diferente, não acha, Hikaru?  
Antes que Hikaru pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Kyouya fechou o caderno de anotações e levantou.  
- Eu estava pensando... - Começou ele.  
- Não estava pensando em nada, chega de ensaios fotográficos. – Kaoru levantou do sofá bruscamente. – Estamos trabalhando todos os dias, e não temos uma folga há muito tempo.  
- Como eu estava dizendo... – Continuou Kyouya ignorando completamente o comentário de Kaoru. – Estamos bastante cansados, e, como meu pai comentou que uma de nossas casas de viagem que estava em reforma ficou pronta, pensei em convida-los para passar alguns dias lá.  
Quando ele terminou de falar, a expressão cansada de todos mudou rapidamente para olhos grandes, brilhantes e sonhadores.  
- Isso me inclui? – Perguntou Haruhi.  
- Claro. – Kyouya respondeu enquanto ajeitava os óculos. – Você é um anfitrião também, e tem trabalhado tanto quanto qualquer um.  
- Oh. – Essa foi à vez de Haruhi, que começou a sonhar com alguma casa grande e alguns dias de férias.  
- E como é a casa, Kyou-chan? – Honey-senpai havia pulado das costas de Mori assim que recebeu a notícia, e agora estava encima da mesa de Kyouya.  
- Ahn, faz muito tempo que não vou lá, não me lembro bem, mas sei que ficou dois anos em reforma por causa das termas.  
- TERMAS? – Kyouya deu dois passos para trás quando os demais presentes avançaram para cima dele.  
- Termas, nunca fui em nenhuma. – Haruhi tentava imaginar o que era uma, quando foi cercada por Hikaru e Kaoru.  
- Que coisa mais fofa. – Falaram os dois juntos, enquanto abraçavam, apertavam, e literalmente esmagavam ela.  
- Ricos malditos...  
Depois de ter recebido a tão agradável e bem-vinda notícia, os membros do clube ficaram conversando animadamente, sentados no sofá, comendo bolo e tomando chá.  
- Nós vamos separar roupas especiais para você Haruhi. – Hikaru conversava com Fujioka, enquanto Kaoru falava no celular.  
- Takashi...  
- Hm?  
- Nós vamos quando? – Honey tentava falar enquanto enfiava um grande pedaço de bolo de morango na boca.  
- Acho que no próximo feriado, Mitsukuni.  
- E quando vai ser? – Agora ele tentava pegar o bolo que estava no prato de Kaoru, enquanto este falava ao telefone.  
- Daqui a dois di...  
Nem Mori, nem ninguém mais conseguiu falar, uma vez que Tamaki escancarou a porta e parou na frente dela.  
- Boa tarde a todos. – Disse enquanto fazia pose.  
- Mas que escândalo... – Falou Hikaru.  
- Podia ser menos barulhento... – Comentou Kaoru.  
- Tamaki, tente não causar prejuízos para o clube, uma porta nova custa caro. – Kyouya não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar Tamaki.  
A porta se moveu um pouco, mas Tamaki já estava isolado em um cantinho da sala, com nuvens negras ao seu redor.  
- Ele ficou deprimido. – Observou Haruhi enquanto ia até a porta.  
- Vamos lá Senhor, animo. – Hikaru e Kaoru tentavam animar Tamaki.  
- Se bem que a culpa foi nossa...  
- Mas ele mereceu...  
- Ahn... – Haruhi estava parada em frente à porta aberta há alguns minutos, até que finalmente conseguiu falar algo. – Quem é você?  
Nesse momento todos se viraram para onde estava Fujioka, e viram uma garota loira, com cabelo liso e olhos azuis. Era magra, mas não muito alta.  
- Nossa! – A exclamação foi geral, uma vez que todos ficaram de boca aberta.  
A garota continuou ali parada, mas agora parecia que estava esperando alguma coisa, talvez algum elogio ou algo assim, mas todos continuaram parados sem esboçar nenhuma outra reação.  
- Ela... – Haruhi foi a primeira a se manifestar. – Parece muito com o Tamaki!  
Todos concordaram, e então a garota entendeu o porque da exclamação quando a viram e deu um sorriso, como se tivesse recebido o maior elogio do mundo.  
- Realmente... – Kyouya começou a analisa-la com mais cuidado e então abriu uma pasta que estava na sua mesa.  
- Boa-tarde a todos. – A garota finalmente resolveu se manifestar. – Me chamo Sakura. Fico feliz que tenham percebido o quanto sou parecida com o Tamaki, afin...  
- Feliz? – Hikaru interrompeu Sakura.  
Sakura mudou de expressão na mesma hora:  
- Feliz sim, por que?  
Kaoru e Hikaru se entreolharam e não conseguiram conter a crise de riso.  
- HAHAHAHA  
- Seja bem-vinda, senhorita Sakura.  
- HAHAHAHA  
- Mui...muito obrigada... – Sakura continuava a olhar perplexa para os dois.  
- Meus pêsames, senhorita Sakura. A propósito, prazer em conhece-la. – Haruhi se aproximou gentilmente da recém-chegada, e colocou um bule e uma xícara floridos em frente a ela.  
- Pêsames? O que está falando?  
- É que, parecer com o Tama-chan, não é algo muito bom. – Essa foi a vez de Honey-senpai entrar na conversa.  
- HAHAHA... ai ai... Pelo jeito existe alguém que realmente se orgulha de parecer com Tamaki.  
Os dois gêmeos finalmente pararam de rir, e agora estavam se recompondo cada um na sua cadeira.   
Tamaki, que parecia ter melhorado um pouco, tentava se levantar.  
- Perdoe a falta de educação desses dois. Você deve ser a prima de Tamaki, certo?  
Os demais presentes se calaram imediatamente.  
- Prima, do nosso Senhor? – Kaoru parecia não processar a informação.  
- Exato. Sou prima de Suou Tamaki.  
Hikaru e Kaoru se entreolharam, e então olharam para Kyouya, como se esperassem alguma explicação daquilo.  
- Ela é minha prima sim. – Tamaki agora estava no centro da sala, e com seu humor habitual.  
- Ah, prazer, somos o clube de anfitriões.  
Sakura sorriu, levantou a cabeça e respondeu:  
- Sim, eu sei. Esperei muito até poder vir aqui.  
- Queria tanto assim nos visitar? – Kyouya se mostrava interessado na recém-chegada.  
- Sim, bastante.  
- Ótimo, seja bem-vinda, Sakura-chan. – Honey apresentou seu coelhinho para Sakura e depois voltou para perto de Mori.  
- Ah, fique a vontade senhorita. – Kaoru falou e então se virou para Tamaki. – Senhor, Kyouya teve a idéia de viajarmos. O que acha?  
- Viagem? Adoro viagens. – Sakura surgiu misteriosamente no meio da conversa.  
- Ah que bom. Mandaremos fotos. – Interrompeu Hikaru.  
- Não é necessário, eu irei junto.  
- Ahn? Mas não era só para o clube?  
Tamaki tossiu algumas vezes e então encarou Kaoru e Hikaru com uma expressão de desespero.  
- Ela vai ficar aqui no clube, por algumas semanas. São ordens do meu pai. – Dizendo isso ele afundou no sofá e encarou o teto.  
- O QUE?! – Todos presentes pareciam estar em choque, até Kyouya manifestou uma reação de desapontamento.  
- É exatamente isso. Espero me divertir, durante a minha estadia aqui. A propósito, para onde viajaremos?

E a partir daquele momento, a paz no Clube dos Anfitriões estava contada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continua xD


	2. Um dia complicado

Mais um capítulo o/ Demorei um pouco, mas agora estou de FÉRIAS - finalmente n.n  
Bom, vamos ao Momento Review o/

**TazChan**: Nyaaa n.n muito obrigada por comentar.  
Na verdade eu ainda estou em duvida sobre o casal, não sei se vai ser o Tamaki e a Haruhi ou o Hikaru e a Haruhi xD  
E quanto a Sakura, eu estava pensando em fazer uma ficha dela e colocar no próximo cap xD

**Srta. Rin**: Desculpe a demora xD agora que estou de férias vou atualizar òó prometo xD  
Muito obrigada por deixar review n.n eu tava com medo de não conseguir deixar realista ou mudar a personalidade de alguém sem quere o-o mas ainda bem que ficou parecido n.n

**Analu-san**: Nyuu, obrigada, obrigada mesmo n.n desculpe a demora para atualizar xx  
Sobre a Sakura o/ acho que nesse capitulo foi revelado mais um pouquinho da personalidade (nada boa) dela xD  
E eu vou postar o outro capítulo mais rápido o/ prometo xD

**Nii Souma**: Nyaaa xD sim sim, acho que você estava lendo uma fic de furuba que eu escrevi.  
Obrigada pelo review n.n vou começar a postar mais rápido, e to pensando em escrever uma fic dramática de Ouran xD mas não sei se vai ficar boa o-o  
Espero que continue acompanhado o/

E agora o.o go go to fic xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haruhi correu o mais que pôde para conseguir chegar na hora, afinal ficar na enfermaria por estar "naqueles dias" a fez perder não só duas aulas, mas também se atrasar para o clube.

- Cheguei. – Disse ela assim que fechou a porta e então escorregou por ela até se acomodar no chão frio.  
- Você está quase morta. – Comentou Hikaru enquanto tentava arrastar Haruhi para o sofá.  
- É eu vim correndo... mas.. – Haruhi fez uma pausa.  
- Mas...? – Hikaru se acomodou ao lado dela.  
- Que clima de enterro é esse?  
Hikaru levantou a cabeça, olhou para Fujioka e colocou a mão na cabeça dela.  
- Eu acabei de chegar também, mas pelo que Honey-senpai falou Sakura esteve aqui pela manha e irá voltar assim que o clube abrir.  
- E o que tem isso?  
- O problema é que, Kyouya andou pesquisando sobre ela, e descobriu que ela tem fama de fofoqueira, ela já foi dona de uma revista de fofocas escolares na antiga escola dela.  
Haruhi continuou olhando para Hikaru sem entender o por que do problema.  
- Ou seja, em hipótese alguma ela pode descobrir que você é mulher, e isso vai ficar complicado se formos viajar. Kyouya estava pensando em cancelar a viagem.  
- Não! – Haruhi levantou bruscamente.  
Todos na sala pararam de falar e olharam para ela.  
- Eu não vou à viagem, mas vocês têm que ir. Estavam todos tão animados.  
Um silêncio devastador caiu sobre o clube.  
- Eu não acho isso justo com a Haru-chan. – Honey quebrou o silencio e foi seguido pelos demais.  
- Eu também não. – Falou Mori.  
- Nós também não. – Essa foi a vez dos gêmeos.  
- Eu quero viajar com a minha filha. – Tamaki não se contentou em apenas manifestar a sua opinião, teve que ir abraçar Haruhi.  
- Também acho que seria melhor se fossemos todos. Até já reservei os quartos. – Kyouya falou enquanto olhava pra a tela do computador.  
- Ótimo. Está decidido. Haruhi vai viajar com a gente. – Tamaki largou Fujioka e foi para o meio da sala.  
- E o estorvo? – Kaoru olhou fixamente para Tamaki.  
- A, a Sakura. – Tamaki abaixou a cabeça. – Não sei o que fazer com ela.  
- Então não faça pose de quem já resolveu tudo. – Kyouya não perdeu o comentário.  
Mais uma vez, Tamaki se isolou em um canto com uma pesada aura negra ao seu redor.  
- Bom chega de conversar, está na hora de começarmos nossas  
atividades. Vá se trocar Haruhi, só falta você.

-------------------------------------

Haruhi se trocou rapidamente, penteou o cabelo e foi até uma mesa, em que duas belas jovens a esperavam.  
- Desculpe a demora. – Falou sorrindo meigamente, como sempre.  
- Tudo bem. – Disse a jovem de cabelos vermelhos.  
Fujioka ficou encarando as duas por um tempo, até uma delas puxar assunto:  
- Então Fujioka, o que vai fazer nesse feriado?  
- Ah, creio que vou viajar, mas não é nada certo. E vocês?  
- Ah, nós vamos para a pra...  
- MAS É CLARO QUE ESTÁ TUDO CERTO!  
Não só Haruhi, mas também as duas garoas foram parar do outro lado da sala.  
- O.. o que foi isso? – Haruhi se perguntava enquanto tateava o peito em busca de algum sinal que o seu coração ainda estivesse ali.  
- Ela, ela é louca? – A garota de cabelos vermelhos estava caída, com o cabelo espalhado pelo rosto e a mão segurando o próprio pescoço, como se algo estivesse prestes a pular dali.  
- Acho que não estou passando bem... – A outra garota que estava na mesa também estava caída no chão, mas sua face estava pálida e seus olhos sem brilho.  
- Vou leva-la para a enfermaria.  
- Pode deixar que eu mesma levo. Vá dar um jeito naquela louca, Haruhi.  
Falando isso a garota de cabelos vermelhos saiu com a amiga no ombro.  
Haruhi foi até a mesa onde estavam as duas e se sentou, acompanhada de Sakura, que sentou do seu lado.  
- Como as garotas dessa escola são frágeis, não acha Fujioka?

- Acho que qualquer um teria um ataque se alguém aparecesse atrás de você do nada e gritasse.  
- Me desculpe... eu só estava empolgada. Eu sempre quis conhecer o pessoal do clube dos anfitriões, e agora vou poder viajar com vocês. Estou emocionada. - Enquanto falava, Sakura ia se aproximando de Haruhi, e só parou quando encostou a cabeça no ombro dela.  
- Ahn, Sakura. Sinto muito...  
Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns longos minutos. Até Tamaki chegar por trás delas e abraçar Haruhi.  
- Por que está sem clientes Haruhi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Ahn, na verdade...  
- Na verdade Haruhi estava ausente hoje, e as garotas acabaram indo embora mais cedo, não é, Fujioka-kun?  
_"Mas, o que? Do que ela está falando?"_  
- E agora eu estou aqui fazendo companhia para ele. Eu avisei que ele não devia ser tão ausente, se não vai acabar perdendo clientes.  
_" Qual é o problema da Sakura?"_  
- Haruhi! Você está com problemas? Haruhi?  
- Senhor... você está matando ele... – Hikaru chegou carregando uma bandeja com alguns cacos de vidro em cima.  
- Matando? Claro que não, né Haruhi? – Tamaki falou isso e foi até o rosto dela, mas quando chegou lá viu uma Haruhi roxa, quase azul.  
- AH! Haruhi!  
- Eu não falei que você estava matando ele...  
- Mas, eu só abracei...  
- Isso se chama a força do amor... – Kaoru chegou e presenciou a cena ridícula, onde Haruhi relutava para respirar e Tamaki a abanava com a toalha da mesa.  
- Leve ele para o sofá. – Kyouya cansou de ficar observando aquela palhaçada de longe e resolveu interferir.  
Tamaki não pensou duas vezes, pegou Fujioka no colo e a levou até o sofá. Deixou-a esticada e acomodou duas almofadas embaixo da cabeça dela.  
- Está confortável, filha?  
- Você... – Haruhi agora já recuperara a cor natural.  
- O que tem o papai, filhinha?

- VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU! – Ela levantou bruscamente do sofá, mas no impulso acabou batendo a cabeça na de Tamaki.  
- Que cabeça dura, Haruhi! – Ele havia caído sentado no chão devido ao impacto e agora estava apalpando a cabeça.  
- Ora, fique quieto. – Ela falou enquanto massageava o lugar que possivelmente iria surgir um calo.

- Aqueles dois... – Kyouya olhava para eles dois, Tamaki rindo e Haruhi fazendo cara feia. – Vou voltar a trabalhar, com licença.  
Kyouya foi até a mesa, colocou o notebook sobre ela e recomeçou os cálculos que estava fazendo.  
Enquanto isso, Kaoru e Hikaru estavam de pé, em frente a Sakura, que estava olhando fixamente para Tamaki e Fujioka.  
- Sakura. – Hikaru chamou a atenção da garota.  
Sakura virou e encarou os dois, como se estivesse vendo só agora que eles estavam ali.  
- Sakura – Continuou Hikaru. – Foi você quem quebrou essas xícaras?  
Ela ficou encarando-o por um tempo e então respondeu:  
- Não, não fui.  
Falando isso se levantou e foi até outra mesa, acompanhar o desempenho de Mori e Honey, que agora estavam limpando o rosto um do outro com um guardanapo.  
- Por que acha que foi ela, Hikaru?  
- Porque eu a vi quebrando as xícaras das clientes do Tamaki, quando foi se levantar da mesa. E ainda virou-a, para o chá cair na roupa delas.  
Kaoru baixou a cabeça pensativo.  
- Isso só tende a piorar. Ainda bem que vamos viajar logo.  
Essa foi a vez de Hikaru fixar o teto.  
- Tenho medo do que pode acontecer nessa viagem.

- Hoje o dia foi cansativo... – Honey se acomodou em um canto da grande poltrona com o seu coelho.  
- Cansativo, e por incrível que pareça, hoje tivemos muito pouco lucro. E olha que estávamos com o clube cheio.  
Hikaru e Kaoru se entreolharam

- Vou ligar para o meu pai.  
- Por que Kyou-chan?  
- Para adiantar nosso feriado. Estamos exaustos. E acho que teremos prejuízos se as coisas continuarem assim. Vamos viajar amanhã mesmo.  
- O Quê?!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continua o-o


End file.
